


Attraction Confirmed

by ConfusedPython



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Band Cuddles, Boys In Love, But that doesn't mean I won't hint at it, Calum and Ashton are enablers., Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fluff, Grinding, I've discovered I can't really write 5sos smut, M/M, Malum Friendship, Nudity, So they're in a storm, This really focuses on the relationships/ friendships, This was my attempt at a halloween fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and stuff, i guess, kind of, lashton friendship, shower scene, where do i start?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPython/pseuds/ConfusedPython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drinking together on Halloween. There's no way in hell that can go wrong, except that it can. And when it does secrets aren't always well hidden. But love always shines through. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> God I could have used such fancy wording for my english exam. At least I can assure this is of better quality.
> 
> Anyway this is my first piece of writing in what feels like years. I hope it's not too rusty and you can get over the fact that I never know where to end my sentences. They just go on forever if I let them.
> 
> Also, you can now come talk to me over at Confused-Python

It was just another typical Saturday evening, other than the fact it was Halloween. Which, in retrospect, explains a few things that happened that night.

We had taken over the granny flat behind my place for a place to drink that won’t disturb mum and dad. Just like old times, Ashton was left to get the alcohol so we ended up with a bottle of Jack Daniels, a bottle of tequila and a slab of beer.

“You realise we do have things to do tomorrow?” Luke says when he walks in the door dripping slightly from the rain. That boy does things to me when he’s wet and not in a friend kind of way.

“Never said we have to drink it all.” Ashton replied.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Luke retorted and cheeky grin playing on his lips.

“Idiot.” I mutter, throwing a towel over his head as I pushed past him to fall on the couch.

“Ugh, get off of me!” Calum whined from underneath me.

“No.”

“Dude, do I look like a fucking pancake to you?” Calum’s voice was muffled under my shoulder but was still loud enough to get smirks out of the other two.

“Hmm.” I tap my pointer finger against my bottom lip. “Now that you mention it…”

“Are the two of you going to spoon all night, or do you want something to drink?” Ashton offered.

“I’m always up for a drink.” Calum says.

“Me too.” I add.

“What do you want?”

“I’ll take a beer.” Calum says wriggling under me to get a hand free.

“I’m easy.” I say.

“We know you’re easy Michael, but what do you want to drink?” Luke says grabbing a second beer and handing it to me having already shed his jacket and toweled off his hair.

“Looks like I’m starting with a beer.” I say with a smile while Luke falls next to us on the couch and Ashton starts messing around with the DVD player.

“Any suggestions for what to watch first?” He asks.

“Something of Tim Burton’s.” I say before anyone else can suggest a real horror movie. At least I can just tell myself that they’re animations.

“Really Mike?” Calum asks. “If you’re going to be that much of a sook, go get your cuddles from someone who cares.” And pushes me on to the floor.

“Fine! Maybe I will.” I say picking myself up and falling down into Luke’s lap.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He asked before taking another drink.

“Cal told me to cuddle someone who cares.”

“And you think that’s me?”

“Yep!” I say and wrap my arms tightly around his torso while digging my knees into his ribs. Causing him to sigh and wriggle around into a more comfortable position. But he didn’t push me off or deny that he cares.

Right on cue Ashton plays the whip cracking from his phone causing him and Calum to dissolve into giggles and Luke to flip off the both of them. Once the theme started playing from the TV Ashton settled down on the other end of the couch, no doubt keeping a respectable ‘no homo’ distance between him and Calum. Which, given the size of this couch was impressive.

“Sure you don’t want to turn around to watch the movie?” Luke whispers in my ear once the movie gets going. I shake my head, but still turn so I can put my feet up across everyone’s laps and still keep an arm wrapped around Luke.

I didn’t watch much of the movie. Too busy listening to the growing storm outside, taking in Luke’s scent and trying not to freak out over how affectionate I have been with him this afternoon. Because no one needed to know how far gone I am for him. Even though I’m sure Ashton and Calum know. And my parents, Luke’s parents and brothers, Dave from security and fuck!

My worries fade once Luke wraps both arms around me to pull me closer into his chest. Not that I’m complaining, it feels very safe and means that I can rest my head on his shoulder, But I need to be more drunk to deal with this kind of closeness for long periods of time.

“Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash!” I call softly.

“What?” He demands.

“Pass me another beer. Please.” I add when he turns his head to glare.

“Me too Ash.” Luke pouts and I know we’ve got him. No one can resist that pout.

“Why can’t you get it.” Ashton grumbles, turning away to avoid looking at Luke’s pout.

“Because I’m comfortable and you’re closer.”

“Fuck you both.” He mutters before letting out a big breath and standing up.

“Give them time, they’ll get there.” Calum stage whispers, seemingly without thinking, so I dig my foot into his thigh and Luke backhands his gut. Maybe they have a point. But Ashton brings back another round of beers before I can get too deep into that thought.

We watch three movies that way. Sharing beer and small jokes while small rolls of thunder roll in the background and Luke and I cling to each other. Me in fear, not that I’ll admit it, and Luke in drunkenness. After I discovered a couple years ago that he’s a clingy drunk I’ve used it to my advantage to get cuddles and not having to sleep alone when feeling down.

It was nearing 11pm when the credits of the last movie started rolling.

“The beer’s all finished. Time to move on to the hard stuff?” Ashton suggests without moving off the couch.

“Sounds good to me.” Calum says after downing the last of his bottle.

“You made me get your beers earlier Michael, you can go get the other drinks.” Ashton says.

“No!” Luke cried and squeezed me tighter. “My cuddle buddy.” He pouted. He looked adorable like this and it took all my self control to not tell him that. The giggling I can blame on the beer.

“If you let me get up to get the drinks I’ll let you cuddle me all night.” I whispered into his ear. He took his time thinking about it while Calum and Ashton tried to stifle their giggles.

“Okay.” Luke eventually gave it and let me get up. I stretched then walked into the kitchen to get the bottles and some shot glasses. Some time during the last movie the rain had started up again and was now a steady thrum in the background.

When I got back to the lounge room I stopped.

“Luke! What’s this? I thought I was your cuddle buddy!” I cried.

“You’ve been replaced.” He muttered pulling himself further into the lap of a confused Calum Hood and wrapping his long limbs around the poor boy.

“I guess that means I get you all to myself.” Ashton says and moves to get off the couch. However he doesn’t get very far before all 6 foot 3 of Luke Hemmings was scrambling off the couch and throwing himself between me and Ashton.

“Mikey’s mine.” He said and glared at Ashton.

“We know Luke, don’t worry.” Calum said putting his hands up trying to calm Luke. “Now will you let Michael pass over the drinks so we can keep drinking?”

I watched his shoulders drop and could imagine the blush rising on his face.

“I guess.” he muttered and walked out of the room without looking at me.

I wanted to go after him and check that he’s okay, but Ashton got up first.

“I’ll go get him. Pour the drinks Clifford.”

“Yessir!” I tried to salute but only managed to hit myself in the side of the face with the bottle causing Calum to fall on to the floor from his subsequent laughter.

I settle on the ground with my back against the couch and start by pouring shots of Jack for all of us.

“We should so play a drinking game.” Calum said after he’d recovered and taken over the whole couch.

“Got any ideas?” I asked watching the amber liquid swirl around inside the bottle.

“I have never?”

“But we know each other too well.” I said.

“So, that just makes it easier.”

“Alright, we’ll see what Luke and Ashton have to say.”

“You think my idea’s shit, don’t you?”

“Kinda, yeah.” I say then sliding away from the couch to escape the arm that was going for my head.

“That’s what I thought.”

“You think do you?” Ashton asked walking back into the room dragging Luke behind him.

“I think Michael’s an asshole.” Calum said.

“I think we can agree with you there.” Ashton sat on Calum’s legs and Luke crawled over the snuggle into my side. As he moved closer I could see red rings around his eyes and made sure to hold tight once he came close enough.

“He wants us to play I have never.” I whine.

“It’s your own fault that you’ve done more dumb shit that the rest of us.” Ashton replied.

“You telling me that none of you have ever tried to light your own farts on fire?”

“No, we’re sensible people who stick to deoderant cans for that shit.” Ashton said which caused Luke to giggle, shaking slightly against my side.

“Now that we’re all here can we get on with the game?” Calum asked, twisting on the couch so he could look at the drinks on the ground.

It’s around then that things started to go wrong.

The first few rounds were normal: Never have I ever smoked week, never have I ever been handcuffed, never have I ever grabbed an electric fence.

Then Ashton, with a shit eating grin on his face said:

“Never have I ever played with my arse while jacking off.” And that was the start of the sex based questions.

“Come on man, that was one time!” Calum cried, but took his shot.

I was halfway through pouring the shot into my mouth when Calum pointed at me.

“See! I’m not the only one!”

Now normally I have no problem with the slight burn of these drinks, but it burnt the whole way down. I could feel it running down my throat like lava and mixing with the air that I was trying to gasp down at the same time. After several seconds and it still hadn’t cleared Luke started hitting my back, trying to help clear my throat.

A minute later I could breathe again and everyone seemed to relax.

“So Michael,” Ashton said, recovering quickly from his shock. “You also enjoy the butt stuff.”

And everyone else lost it. Cal and Ash were leaning on each other for support, slapping their thighs and making obscene hand gestures. Luke had thrown his arms around my neck and was laughing in my ear. The vibrations of his body against mine making me realise just how long it’s been since I’ve done that.

“I’m glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I do.” I say and now it’s my turn to laugh while the others sit there and start to blush.

“Eww, dude that’s gross.” Ashton says but Luke giggles.

“It is kind of funny.” Calum points out. Luke pops his head up, locks eye contact with Calum and whispers:

“Butt stuff.” and everyone loses it again. It’s then that the lights go out.

Luke squeals and clings to me again. Calum and I fall silent and Ashton’s giggles fade away into the silence.

“What just happened?” Luke whispered, all traces of laughter gone from his voice.

“Looks like the power went out.” Ashton says. I can hear shuffling on the couch then a phone light appears and I can see again. Ashton started and checks weather the anything else works. When it doesn’t he sighs and I hear him sit back down on the couch.

“Murder in the dark anyone?” He suggested and apparently it was the perfect time for lightning to strike. Making this time for me to perform the death grip on Luke. Digging my nails into his back while pressing him into my chest.

“I think not.” Calum said under the subsequent roll of thunder.  

“Although I might need a few band-aids. Your nails are sharp as fuck Mikey.” Luke told me. I tried to relax and succeeded in removing my nails from his back, but only by pressing Luke’s body further into mine.

“Sorry Lukey.” I whisper trying to gently rub the areas where I stabbed him.

“I was just kidding Mikey.” He whispered back.

“Hey, you two. No secrets.” Ashton said.

“Unless you’re talking about your sexcapades, in which case I want you to stop right there.” Calum added.

“Fuck off Calum.” I whined.

“He’s just jealous that he can’t get any.” Luke said and the reaction was immediate. The silence that filled the air was heavier than when the lights went out. I tensed and hardly dared to breathe. Was Luke implying to the other two that we were having sex with each other. I couldn’t hear or see anything from Ashton and Calum and was trying not to think the worst. It wasn’t till a moment later that Luke realised the meaning behind what he’d said and he froze in my arms.

“Luke.” Ash whispered as he slipped off the couch and ran his hand over my arms on Luke’s back.

The boy in question had his head buried in my neck which was fine with me, until I felt his tears land on my skin. That’s when I moved again to lock eyes with Ashton who was crouched next to us on the floor, the moonlight showing the worry in his eyes.

“Luke, it’s alright.” Ashton whispered again trapping the boy between us.

I was looking up at Calum and so missed the moment where Luke moved from my lap to Ashton’s. Other than missing his warmth that is. My arms were still reaching for him and the start of his name on my lips but he was already encased in Ashton’s strong arms and there’s no way I could pull him out of that grip, no matter how hard I tried.

So I pulled myself next to Calum but he denied my request for cuddles. Leaving me to cross my arms and pout. Luke and Ashton were whispering in each other’s ears and I couldn’t help the stabbing through my chest.

I mean we’ve all joked about being together at various points in our lives, but this feels different. I start pawing at Calum’s side again when Ashton picks Luke up and they walk into the bedroom.

“What’s going on between them Cali?” I ask once he let’s me curl up under his arm.

“What do you mean Mike? Nothing.”

“Then why all the secrets? Luke used to tell me everything and now he’s replaced me with Ashton?”

“Mike-”

“I mean I love the guy, but…”

“Luke is his own person Michael.”

“I know, but still. It’s just weird to not be Luke’s go to person anymore.”

“Maybe this is something he didn’t want to go to you for.” Calum suggested.

“Oh.” That hurt. The fact that there was something that meant Luke didn’t feel comfortable coming to me wasn’t something that say well with me.

“Do you know something I don’t?” I asked Calum.

“I don’t know anything.” He said, “But this is something that Luke’s been struggling with for a while-”

“Great! So not only does he not feel comfortable talking to me, but I can’t pick up when my best friend is upset over something!” I cry and stand up from the couch only to spin back around.

“It was you who caused him to freak out like that.” I point at him, coming dangerously close to his face.

“And what did I do Mike?”

“You suggested the whole sex thing.”

“And you weren’t bothered about it. Is there something you need to tell me Michael?”

Shit. Shit! I was still standing frozen in front of him when Calum stood up and pulled me close.

“So what’s up with you Mikey?” It’s now or never. I take a deep breath and after another lightning and thunder strike decide to bite the bullet.

“You remember back in highschool when I knew I wasn’t straight, but didn’t know what I was?” I whispered, my lips brushing his ear felt weird, but I didn’t feel comfortable being any further away to say this.

“Yeah, I remember you said that you figured it out but never told me what it was.”

“Bisexual.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?”

“I did. Mum and dad know, Luke knows.”

“So what are Ash and I? Chopped liver?”

“It was just one of those things between me and Luke. I never really thought to tell anyone else.”

“So all those times we were talking about relationships and hookups, there was stuff you weren’t telling us?”

“Do you guys really want to know blowjob techniques?” I asked leaning back to look at him, a smile tugging at my lips.

“Well I don’t, but I can’t speak for the other two.” He said then pulled me close again.

“This does explain why you like to say ‘balls’ so much.”

“Shut up. I was trying to be subtle.”

“I know.” He whispered. “But there’s more, isn’t there?”

“I… I don’t think that I can, uh, talk about that. Not yet.”

“Does it have something to do with Luke?” He asked lowering his voice even more.

“What doesn’t?” I asked, in an even lower dynamic.

“Oh Mike.” He said rearranging his arms so one hand was cradling the back of my head and the opposite elbow was resting on my hip.

“You can’t be having a band cuddle without us.” Luke’s voice said from behind me.

“Who said this was a band cuddle?” I asked.

“I did.” Ashton said then there were two more bodies in our hug circle. It felt like Luke pressed up against my back, but I couldn’t be sure. With my eyes shut I didn’t have warning for the next lightning strike, so can you blame me for jumping with the thunder literally cracked? Seems my asshole bandmates can.

“Damnit Ash, why’d we let him watch horror movies after sundown?” Calum whined.

“I know, you think we would have learnt our lesson by now.” Ashton replied.

“Dicks.” I say with as much venom as I could muster in the moment. I hear Calum’s scandalised gasp and laughs from Ashton and Luke.

“I think it’s time for more alcohol.” Luke said and pulled away to pick up the bottle. “And somewhere more comfortable.”

“To the bedroom!” Calum yelled excitedly and started dragging along myself and Ashton.

“Hey, slow down Calum.” I said. “I know you want to get me into bed, but you could at least buy me dinner first.”

“Is that all it takes to get you?” Ashton asked.

“I hope you’re taking notes Ash.” Luke laughed and followed to where Calum had starfished on to the bed.

“Shove over.” I said pushing at Calum’s well defined limbs trying to clear enough space on the bed for me. Thankfully he decided to comply with my wishes and let me take over the other half of the bed. Luke saw this as the perfect opportunity to lay on top of me while Ashton took the more peaceful approach of manhandling Calum’s other limbs to clear enough space to lay down. I think I got the better end of that deal. Who wouldn’t want the real Luke Hemmings laying on top of them?

It felt like I’d been laying there for three or four minutes before anyone spoke again. I’d gotten used to the feeling of Luke’s body over mine, his face between my neck and my collar while my lips brushed his neck every time one of us moved even a centimeter.

“So were we going to keep drinking or not?” Luke asked moving away from my neck. The loss of contact almost brought tears to my eyes.

“How about we pass the bottle around while playing Truth or Dare?” Calum suggested.

“You’re just full of these fun games aren’t you?” I said.

“Yep!”

“So long as I don’t have to leave this room I’m down.” I say. “Pass the bottle Luke.”

“You going to start already Mikey?” He asked.

“I’m going to need it to play Truth or Dare with him.” I point to Calum, though I’m not sure anyone could see it.

“Seeing as you’re so eager to get started, Michael, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to strip down to your boxers.”

“Seriously?” I asked, thank god it’s still dark.

“Pulling out the big guns, nice.” Ashton remarks.

“I’ll show you a big gun.” I say. “Luke you need to get off.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll either shove you off or undress underneath you.” I say and he mumbles something, but moves his weight further into the centre of the bed so I can stand to strip down.

“Wow Michael, it’s easier to get you out of your pants than I’d thought.” Calum said.

“Fuck off.” I say getting back on to the bed and being squashed by Luke again, not something I’d expected with my lack of clothes, but I’ll take what I can get.

“Okay Calum, your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When’s the last time you got laid?” I know a lot of people would be down to fuck Calum and that he get’s plenty of offers, has even accepted some in the past, but it has been awhile since then.

“About five months ago.” He answers.

“Damn,” Ashton says, “That’s some dry spell.”

“You’re telling me.” Calum said taking the bottle from Luke and pressing it to his lips.

“And just for that; Ashton, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to…” That kind of grin never ends well for the rest of us. “Do a strip tease for all of us.”

“It’s a little dark.” Ashton points out.

“Then we won’t have to see you shaking your junk.” Luke laughs.

“Is there a reason you us to all get out of out clothes?” I ask.

“Yes, but I’m not telling you.”

“I think he’s just missing human contact.” Ashton says from the foot of the bed. We all laugh, then fall silent to listen to the sounds of Ashton undressing.

I’m suddenly not so thankful for Luke’s warm body on top of mine, because it means that if he shifts at all he’s going to have my growing boner pressed against him. Something like that would be awkward for all of us and Calum would never let me forget it.  

“So getting us naked is your solution to that is it?” Luke asks passing the bottle of Jack to me.

“Well it’s effective.” He pointed out.

“Okay Luke, your turn.” Ashton says climbing back on to the bed. “Truth or dare?”

“May as well do dare.”

“I dare you to give Michael a hickey.”

I could feel Luke’s uncertainty above me and I was a little nervous too, this is not going to help the growing situation in my boxers. But I knew that if I didn’t let him think it’s alright, Calum would come up with an even worse penalty.  

I blame the alcohol for what I said next.

“Come on Luke, don’t you want to mark me up?” I whispered into his ear while running my hands over his back. He quickly relaxed and shuffled down my body so he could easily attach his lips to my collarbone. There is no way that he didn’t feel my boner, but he didn’t mention it, just started kissing the skin over my bones.

The feel of his lips was better than I’d thought it would be and he’s hands couldn’t keep still. One was tangled in my hair, the other spread over my ribs scratching slightly. I could feel his teeth nipping at my skin and when he started to suck I couldn’t stop my hips from bucking up, getting friction from his leg. The hand on my ribs then went down to my hip in an affort to keep me still. This went on for several minutes before he pulled off.

A flash of lightning illuminated his face for a fraction of a second and I could see the almost feral grin on his lips that were swollen red and slippery with saliva.

I could hear Calum and Ashton cheering with the thunder but I couldn’t take my eyes off Luke, the fact that he still hadn’t let me go and was actually pressing his groin to mine all I could feel.

“That’s not going to fade for a while.” He whispered and ground down into me and for the first time I realised that I’m not the only one whose hard.

I lost my focus after that, more alcohol and getting off were the only things on my mind. I did notice when Luke stripped down to his boxers and Ashton drew dicks all over Calum’s chest.

By the time the bottle of Jack was finished I’d managed to suck a row of hickeys between Luke’s collar bones and we were all just wearing boxers and curled up together under the blankets. There were clothes all over the floor and Luke hadn’t let go of me the entire night. I could hear soft snores coming from where Ashton and Calum seemed to have gotten over their ‘no homo’ rule and were spooning each other. The occasional whispers were also heard but I didn’t listen, I was too enchanted by the beauty that was still laying on top of me.

With the other two seemingly asleep Luke had gotten more adventurous and was slowly grinding his erection against mine while our open lips pressed together. We weren’t kissing, but we weren’t giving up the contact either. I gave up on the half kisses when I decided that my mouth could be put to better use leaving more marks on Luke’s glowing skin. Under his ear, down his neck and chest were marked with hickeys. His back was marked with scratches from where I’d been trying to get a better grip to meld our bodies into one.

I was attacking the sweet spot just below his ear when he let out a moan that seemed to jerk Calum and Ashton back into the world of the living.

“What are you doing?” Calum asked sleepily.

“I don’t think you should ask if you’re not ready for the answer.” Ashton told him. “They’ve been grinding against one another for the last 20 minutes.”

Has it only been that long? Feels like I’ve been doing this my entire life.

“Just because you’re not getting any.” Luke gasped as his thrusts became stronger and faster.

“I have a feeling you two are getting enough for the four of us.” Ashton said with a giggle, but I don’t think Luke heard. I was so close, rutting up against him while I could feel him coming undone above me. I could see his closed eyes, mouth open in an ‘o’ and then I felt when his orgasm hit. He pressed harder against me and froze then shuddered while he came, I could feel the wet warmth through his boxers then he dropped heavily on top of me.

I kept moving faster and faster against him until the warmth of his body got to me and I came with a moan into his ear while his mouth kept working on my neck.

“Did that seriously just happen?” I hear Calum’s voice whisper.

“I think it did.” Came Ashton’s reply.

“Gross.”

“No, you know what’s gross?” I asked.

“I have the feeling I don’t want to to know.” Calum said.

“My boxers.”

“Oh look, I was right.”

“Mikey?” A small voice asked.

“Yes Luke?”

“My boxers are sticky.”

“Why don’t you go clean yourself up?” I suggested.

“But I don’t want to get out of bed.” He whined.

“I’ll go get a cloth then.” Sleeping covered in my own cum never ends well.

“No, you’re my cuddle buddy. You can’t leave me.” Who am I to argue with that?

“Don’t look at us.” Ashton slurred. “You got yourselves into this mess.”

“Literally.” Calum giggles.

Luke huffed then starts wriggling again.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asked after a moment.

“There’s no way I’m sleeping in sticky boxers.” Luke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Is it going to be weird if I strip too?” I whisper directly into Luke’s ear. It’s not something I want Ashton or Calum to hear.

“Not as weird as getting off by grinding on each other.” He whispered back before I felt his hands running down my sides and into my boxers before sliding them down my legs. Once he’s wiped away most of our mess he threw the boxers to the floor and tangled us together. The contact between our bodies felt weird but good.

“I don’t think I want to sleep in this bed anymore.” Calum said.

“Just go to sleep Cal.” Ashton says. “I don’t want to find out if they go for round two.”

“It’s not a bad idea.” I say to the entire room. Luke groans.

“I’m falling asleep, maybe in the morning.”

“Deal.” I whisper.

 

I’m not sure what I become aware of first, but I know that I’m uncomfortable.

My head is throbbing and the sunlight isn’t helping. There’s a warm body on top of me and I can’t tell which legs are mine and which belong to the other person. There’s also something pressing into my thigh that I’d rather not think about this early in the morning.

As I pulled myself out of bed the only thing I took notice of was the Luke was the one who was tangled up with me and I was naked. I stumbled to the bathroom to piss then decided I was too hungover to do anything but go back to sleep.

When I get back to the room I saw what I’d missed on my way out. Clothes thrown all over the floor. Calum and Ashton were lacking clothes too, but there weren’t any boxers on the floor. Just two pairs on mine and Luke’s side. I moved to pick up mine but after doing that realised how crusty they were. A quick check confirms that I came in my pants last night. And I’m guessing Luke did too.

Which makes me realise something important. Last night is all one blur.

I remember drinking and watching movies but as the light faded from the window so do my memories. I decide it’s too early to be worrying about this, so I climb back into bed with Luke hoping to steal a few more hours of cuddles.

Luke’s morning wood still hadn’t gone down.

 

Luke was squirming on top of me when I woke up again. Still hungover but slightly better rested.

“Luke.” I rasped. “Stop.” All I got in response was a moan.

It wasn’t until I opened my eyes that I realised Luke was still asleep and having a fucking wet dream. I turned to ask Ashton for help and saw that both him and Calum had gotten up. After that I tried harder to wake him up before I got too turned on to stop him, but he came before either of those happened.

Once he’d recovered he snuggled against my chest again so I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair, trying not to think about the fact that Luke’s cum is all over my midsection.

“Lukey, you need to wake up now. It’s getting kinda weird the longer we lay here.” I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing on. “And as much as I love you I think we need to talk about this.”

“I knew it!” Ashton shouted, complete with fist pump and that almost hit Calum in the side of head. The commotion caused Luke to stir; pulling me closer,burrowing his face into my neck and whining slightly.

“I think we should give the love birds a few minutes to pull themselves together.” Ashton suggests.

“Shut up.” Luke cries, waving a free hand vaguely at the doorway.

“Are you awake now Lukey?”

“No.” He replied.

“We need to shower.”

“Together?” He asked with a smile.

“Uhh…” Either he thinks he’s dreaming or he’s still drunk.

“I don’t think I can stand on my own Mikey, and I feel all icky inside and out.”

“Okay, I’ll shower with you, but I need you to stand up first.”

“Can you help me Mikey?” He asked again so I gave up trying to talk to him and manhandled him so we were both standing with a blanket wrapped around us. With Luke behind me and arms wrapped around my chest I walked us to the bathroom so we could shower.

He started to show more signs of life after getting under the water however those signs of life led to vomiting all over our feet.

“There there Lukey. Get it all up. You’ll feel better afterwards.” I sooth rubbing my hands down his back.

“But I feel like shit, now… Oh god.” Luke covered his face with his hands.

“What?” I asked kneeling next to him.

“Don’t you remember last night? In bed?”

“No everything gets pretty blurry after the third movie.” Luke nods.

“That’s when we started doing shots.”

“Is there something that I need to know about last night?” I ask, slightly worried.

When he looks up at me again his eyes are wide and red rimmed. His hand reaches out slowly to the side of my face, then glides slowly down my neck and presses against several points that were quite sore.

“You really don’t remember?” He sounds sad and withdraws his hand.

“No, Luke what happened last night? What are these?” I asked pressing against what looks like a row of hickeys between his collar bones.

“The same as those.” He said gesturing to my neck before looking me in the eye. “Hickeys.” And then he won’t look at me again.

I tried a few times to get him to look at me, but eventually gave up. So I pulled him to his feet and washed the both of us down and washing his hair. He then walked out of the shower himself while I finished up.

He was gone by the time I got out so I quickly wiped down my limbs and tied the towel around my waist before running through the granny flat looking for Luke.

I found him sitting at the kitchen table between Calum and Ashton eating toast.

“Took your time.” Calum said while shuffling over to give me space to sit down.

“Well I needed to wash away all the vomit.” I say with a smile.

“Come on, there wasn’t that much.” Luke complained over the laughter of Calum and Ashton.

“There was enough.” I said.

“So Michael.” Ashton said after calming himself. “Looks like you had some fun last night.” Gesturing to the hickeys that stood dark against my pale skin.

“Yeah, well I’m not the only one who enjoys a little teeth.” I say looking at Luke and he’s sobered up enough that it get’s a blush.

“God Michael!” Calum throws his hands in the air. “It’s too early for those jokes.”

“What ever do you mean? It’s never too early for sex jokes.”

“Or sex, in your case.” Ashton said, but wouldn't comment any further.

So maybe things didn’t go as wrong as they could have but I have the feeling a lot of things are going to change once I remember what happened. Or I build up the courage to wither ask Luke why he was grinding on me or ask Calum and Ashton what happened.

 

It did make me unexplainably happy when it took three weeks for the hickies to fade from both Luke and myself.

 


End file.
